Broken Promise
by SilverShark15
Summary: Gold joined Team Rocket right after he promised Silver he wouldn't. Why did he join? Did he have a reason? Preciousmetalshipping/Huntershipping, gameverse, Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi Haters. I guess that's it.

**Summary:**_  
Gold joined Team Rocket right after he promised Silver he wouldn't. Why did he join? Did he have a reason? Preciousmetalshipping/Huntershipping, gameverse, Silver's PoV._

**Note(s):** This is a gameverse version. All characters will be different then how their Manga counterparts are. So, Silver & Gold will be portrayed differently. If you're use to Mangaverse, and you don't like this, then please: Click back.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I don't own Pokemon.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV ( Age 10/5-Years-Ago )**

_I was eating breakfast when he looked at me with those golden-eyes of his._

_I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "What!?"_

_"... Just thinkin'... If you're really Giovanni's son, why wouldn't you join Team Rocket...?" He asked._

_I glared, "I would never. I hate Team Rocket..."_

_"... I see that. You totally freaked when you saw me in that uniform." He said laughing lightly._

_I gave a low growl, "... I was scared, alright? You are my rival, and my bes-"_

_"-You could've taken off my hat instead of stripping me!" He laughed._

_I glared, "Hey! I didn't like you in that uniform, alright!?"_

_He laughed as I fumed. It's been great hanging out with Gold, but he gets annoyed like this. However... This brings one thought in mind._

_"Say... Would you ever join Team Rocket?" I asked, once I calmed down._

_He stopped laughing and looked at me, "... What!? I wouldn't join Team Rocket."_

_"You... You wouldn't?" I asked._

_He shrugged, "I wouldn't join Team Rocket unless necessary."_

_"I'm serious!" I yelled._

_He chuckled lightly, "Seriously, I wouldn't join if it was the last thing... I promise, okay?"_

_Silence._

_I softly smiled, "Right... Just don't do anything else stupid..."_

_"You're welcome..." He said grinning like an idiot._

_We continued our breakfast. I remembered this promise._

_I hope he keeps his promise._

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV ( Age 16/6-Years-Later )**

Here I was, looking for the help I need. I've been walking around the ground for years now, and I've been hearing new Team Rocket members had arrived. Team Rocket allows me to their hideout because I'm their bosses son. AKA, Giovanni's son, Silver. I swore that I'd throw the company down once my father passed away, and I'm in charge of said company. It'll have one use, and one use only. So, walking around the halls, I paused when one certain member passed by. He had these deep yellow eyes, and black hair. It annoyed me that he reminded me of my best friend, but he promised he wouldn't join Team Rocket. Last I've heard of him, he climbed up to Mt Silver for training, and I never heard from him since. He joined Mt Silver for a reason, and I respect his decision, but...

This member almost looks like him.

I stopped him, "Halt. State your name."

"My name is Ethan G(1)." He replied.

I nodded. Alright. So it wasn't him, but he sure does sound like him. I frowned. Why does this kid remind me so much of him?

"Well, Ethan... Looks like you're a new member. My name is Silver... The son of Giovanni." I introduced.

'_Ethan_' nodded, "P-Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Just call me Silver." I replied dully. Annoyed at being called _Master_, _Boss_, or _Sir_. Especially being Giovanni's son. I hated that.

He nodded, "Y-Yes, si-Silver."

Silence.

I eyed him for a bit before I sighed. I don't know if he's telling the truth, or lying to me. He doesn't look me in the eyes, but... He show confidence, like he's an honest person. He truly shows kindness, but his voice is forced and harsh, showing how cruel he is. He'd make a remarkable Rocket Member.

"Very well. Carry on." I replied, as I kept walking.

He nodded, "Alright, Si-lver!"

I watched him. The way he said my name.

'_Alright, Silver!_'

Silence.

"Wait." I growled. He stopped. I walked up to him. "Take off your hat."

"Yes, Silver." He murmured, and hesitantly took off his hat.

My eyes widen.

"G-Gold!?"

**X-X-X-X  
The be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) Obviously, this'll be Gold's undercover name, Ethan Gold.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this so far. I enjoyed typing this. xD x3  
**


End file.
